Heir to Sora
by Gin of the wicked smile
Summary: Naruto is raised by the legendary tactician of Fire country after running away. Ten year later he captain of the daimyo's royal guards and must go to leaf for a personal mission. how will the ninja of leaf feel when you find out their forsaken hero return
1. Chapter 1

**_**Heir to Sora**_**

__Chapter 1__

****Don't own Naruto or Cissnei****

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon on a road going towards Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Three figures were walking down the road. First one was a young woman stood at 5'5 She wore black dress pants that clung tightly to her hips, a sleeveless white button up shirt that covered her large C-cup breast with a long sleeve black dress coat, red tie and black fingerless gloves . With her heart shaped face, light brown eyes and long vibrant red hair she cut a very attractive figure.<p>

She was silently glancing at her surroundings "Are you sure this is a wise idea coming here, Naruto-taicho? "

A young man that stood 6'3, spiky golden blonde hair and his eyes were sharp bright blue eyes walked listlessly down the road while looking at the sky. he wore a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a orange tie. Over his shoulders he wore a long cape with a golden, decorated attachment. "Its not my choice Cissnei-chan, if it was we would be in Iron instead"

"Iron?" said Cissnei

"Why there?" she questioned

"Well for one they haven't tried to kill me" replied Naruto dryly while continuing to look at the sky

The last member of the group was an old man with long white hair and was wearing a red coat. He was also carrying a large scroll behind his back. "Come on don't be like that. The village has changed a lot since you was here."

"We'll see when we get there Jiraiya-san" Naruto's tone was full of doubt

"Don't worry taicho, If anyone every try anything they will meet their end by my Rekka"

"Please don't attack the civilians" said Jiraiya dryly

"Naruto-taicho remind me again why we are going to this place again?"

"*sigh* Because Lucretia-sensei said this would be a good place to set up the first branch."

Both Naruto and Cissnei sighed knowing if Lucretia said it then it was going to be true.

They reached the village in few hours. At the gate they were stopped by couple of chunin guards. "Jiraiya-sama! welcome back!" One with a bandanna greeted them. "And not alone."

"This is the leader of the daimyo's personal guardian and his second in command ." Jiraiya introduced his companions. "Merces Naruto and Nakata Cissnei "

"N-Naruto?"

"Is there a problem?" Jiraiya frowned.

"N-no! Not at all." He stepped back in shock. "Cleared of course. Welcome to Konoha, Naruto-sama, Cissnei-sama" He handed the papers back.

"That's a first." Naruto snorted slightly and walked away with his second in command following.

"That was the captain of the daimyo's personal guards and his second in command?" Kotetsu muttered in awe. "I had no idea they were so young"

The group made their way towards the big red tower at the back of the village. As they passed through they noticed that the village look like it was recovering from a fight. Cissnei glanced around the village "I hope you came out better then the ones who did this"

"We did" said Jiraiya "we had to fight off to villages in a surprised attack"

The two teens whistled

They soon begin to pass through villagers.

"Isn't that Jiraiya?" Someone whispered "Is that the Y-Yondaime?"

"Its the Y-Yondaime!" said another villager

"Wow your villagers really love to jump to conclusions " Cissnei said with here hand resting on her belt.

"Yeah, they also seem ignorant to the facts of no one can come back from the dead...freely anyway"

Similar whispers followed them all the way to the Hokage tower where they were greeted and led to a room. Inside the room were four people. One was a woman standing in front of the hokage's desk. The woman was fairly tall woman with light brown eyes and blonde hair that was weld in two loose ponytails that was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs that frame both sides of her face, violet rhombus on her forehead. she was wears a grass-green robe. Underneath she wears a gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick.

Naruto had to admit she was very attractive to say the least, with her large breasts, wide hips, and beautiful face. He could bet his right arm that she must occupied many wet dreams in her life.

The second woman had shoulder length black hair with bangs and dark eyes. she was wearing a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Despite not being hot as the other woman Naruto could say this woman was just as beautiful in her own way.

As if reading his mind, Cissnei elbowed him.

The last two people in the room were two elderly. The first was a old woman with Her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. she was wearing a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Naruto could help but noticed she was squinting, barely opening her eyes.

The last person in the room that he could see was a old man with gray hair, a beard, glasses. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure. He wore a poncho like top over his robes, a common look for rich or noble elder folk.

The blond woman spoke "Greetings and welcome to Konoha. I'm the Hokage of the village Senju Tsunade. To my left is my Assistant Kato Shizune" she point to the woman with the short dark hair who bowed "And to my right are my advisers Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu" then gestured to the old people.

Naruto stepped forward "Greeting Lady Hokage, Hokage's assistant and elders. My name is Merces Naruto, captain of the fire Daimyo's personal guard and this is my vice captain Nakata Cissnei "

The everyone in the room eyes widened (not counting Naruto, Cissnei and Jiraiya)when Naruto introduced himself.

Homura spoke what was going through their mind "N-Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto? "

"You must have misheard me elder, i said Merces Naruto." he said politely

Tsunade spoke before the other could "Its nice to meet you Merces-dono. i would like processed with our contact as i know you must be tired with your journey here"

* * *

><p>(Two hours later)<p>

"We of course agree with these terms." Tsunade nodded. "But you will still have to consult with the rest of the council and you must understand that when the word will get out people will surely show some emotions and there even might be some attempts on your life so we must place you under ANBU protection for time being."

"They weren't that much of a help last time." Naruto muttered under his breath. " You don't really think i need protection do you?

"Of course not Merces-dono, but its just a precaution" Tsunade quickly stated

Cissnei stepped forward "I'm all that protection Naruto-taicho need"

"I agree with my lieutenant. If I must have one protecting me, she is all I need. If that's all we'll be on our way" he said with a polity as he and Cissnei moved to the door

One of the elder spoke ""We can have a chunin to show you around…"

"No need, I know my way around here." Naruto said as he closed the door behind them

"We'll see you at the meeting" said Koharu before she and Homura left the room.

Tsunade slouched in her chair after the door closed "The was stressful. Jiraiya did you know...that he was the captain of Blaze?" she said looking at Jiraiya with a pointed look.

Jiraiya sighed in his seat "Yeah, i found out a while back. I was surprised when I found out he was not only alive but the captain of the damiyo's personal guard and trained by Lucretia. I know for a fact that boy isn't to be underestimated if he was trained by her."

Tsunade closed her eyes in thought for a moment before she spoke "Does he know?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh "About his burden and parents? Yes, I think the only reason he was talking to me was because of the meeting."

Shizune spoke after putting everything together "Kami help those that crosses him "

The two elder ninja nodded

* * *

><p>(main street)<p>

As the two walked down the streets, Naruto couldn't help but remember the familiar looking places. But none of his memories was a happy ones, Except one of the few times when Jii-jii had been with him and the family that give him food at the ramen stand. Those were his only happy memories of this place.

"_Demon!"_

_"Leave us alone!"_

_"Die filth!"_

Memories yelled in his head. He shook those away. "Things are different now"

Cissnei looked at her captain with concern. Before she could speak they heard voices near them

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked from behind them. they turned around to see a boy with a scarf around his neck standing there. The boy seemed to be mad about something.

"No one special." Naruto answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Konohamaru." Boy answered. He was about to say 'grandson of the Hokage' but that wasn't true. Not anymore. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto and this lovely female next to me is Cissnei." He answered. "Now run along kid. We have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself about"

"Idiot." Konohamaru muttered and walked past him but only to feel being sent flying for several meters by Cissnei. "What did you that for?" He demanded angrily holding his head.

"You shouldn't insult others brat!" Cissnei answered simply.

"I'm no brat! I'm the grandson of the Hokage!" He exclaimed angrily. He obviously had gotten used saying it. His face was glowing with knowledge: 'That's right! I'm the honorable grandson! You can't touch me now or you'll be in trouble.'

Naruto and Cissnei looked a little confused before "Like we care, brat! If you haven't noticed, your grandpa is dead. You can't rely on his name anymore!" He turned around. "You got to live your life yourself."

He started walking away when he felt something hitting the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell brat!"

"I'm no brat! Im Konohamaru! I'm the future Hokage of Konoha!" He yelled loudly. "And you will help me!"

"What!" Naruto watched in shock. "Like hell-"

"See you around, boss!" Konohamaru sprinted off. "Remember, if anyone asks, you work for Konohamaru!"

"What a weird kid…" Naruto muttered before he felt some people approaching from behind. They were a group of civilians. Had they noticed it already? Would he have to burn the village already?

"You two are very kind." Old woman smiled kindly. Others muttered something agreeable.

"Eh?"

"Honorable grandson has been very depressed ever since the passing of his grandfather." Everyone flinched slightly. One of them even said a little pray for the old leader. The same old lady continued. "It has been a long time since he has been running like that. We've wanted to thank you."

"No problem…" Naruto was little confused.

"We haven't seen you around for a while. Are you new in this village?" Some other lady asked with suspicion clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I just arrived" he stated dully before he walked through the old people

"So where to now, captain?" asked Cissnei next to him

"To get something to eat, then to the base" he said as they moved through the busy street

After walking for a while they stopped in front of a stand "Sweet a ramen stand"

"Taicho..."

"Its only a few bowls, ten tops then we can go ok?"

Cissnei sighed but agreed. The two took a seat at the counter

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen Stand, hold on I be right with you" said a waitress

Naruto relaxed on his seat "This isn't a bad place don't you think? Its very cozy "

Cissnei looked around the restaurant "Its definitely a good busy " she noted seeing the place was nearly packed

A waitress smiled at the two "What can I get for you two?"

"Can you get me two beef's, two chickens, two sea salt and two shrimp?" requested Naruto with a smile

Cissnei was surprised when the waitress nodded not surprised by such a large order. Shaking her head at her friend's hungry she ordered " One beef and make it spicy "

The waitress nodded "Your orders will be ready soon"

As the two waited for their food Naruto noticed someone was sitting right next to them.

Next to him was a young women surrounded by bowls. She sat, but he could tell she would be about 5' 11", slightly shorter than the man sitting next to her, with long blonde hair that reached her ass and bright sky blue eyes. She, as well, wore ANBU armor but her spandex beneath was a dark burnt orange at the feet that faded into yellow at the top. Her breasts were easily DD while he legs were shapely and her ass, from what they could tell, was soft and plump. Simply put, she looked like Naruto's in a female form, and like a downright bombshell of a woman.

He watched as she ate a bowl of ramen gracefully but also quickly

"__It ok to assume she ate all that by herself with no help__" he thought as he watched her put bowl after bowl away

"Wow, Now that's my kind of woman" he stated

Cissnei looked at his in confusion at what he was talking about. She followed his line of sight and felt her eye widen "__I see now why the waitress wasn't surprised by Naruto's order. That girl is as bad as Naruto__!"

Feeling their eyes on her the young women look at them. Her eyebrow rose from not recognizing the two people "Can I help you?"

Naruto spoke with out thinking "Will you marry me?"

The girl looked at him blanking before answering "No" her reply was dull as if its a normal occurrence

Cissnei sighed before she elbowed her friend "Sorry about my friend. He loves ramen so when he finds any girl that likes it as much as him he seeing her as a godsend"

The girl giggled before nodding in understanding "Apology accepted. Are you new here? I have never seen you before"

The waitress returned with their orders "Enjoy!"

Cissnei nodded "Wow that's service. Yes, my name is Nakata Cissnei"

Cissnei turned to her friend but sighed when she saw him stuffing his face "And the one stuffing his face like a slob is Merces Naruto "

Naruto stopped him pigging out to wave at the girl with his mouth full of noodles before continuing. Cissnei sighed and the girl giggled "I see what you mean when you said he loved ramen"

"Indeed. But you haven't given your name? You know its rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own" Cissnei teased

The girl gave a embarrassed smile "Sorry about that. My name is Tsunami, Namikaze Uzumaki Tsunami"

Naruto begin to choke

* * *

><p>Cut!<p>

Hello everyone!

I'm back with my computer. This is a story I had in my head for a while. Its my take on medic of Konoha but much more different! I like to thank ares88 for letting me use his story and Twin sliver dragon for letting me use his take on Naruto's sister.

Here is some good news, bad news and possibly really bad news

Good News:

I have not quit any of my stories and I have my computer back. I have already started writing the next chapters to my stories

Bad News:

My computer was wiped so that means all the stories and updates I had was deleted. I had three stories done before my computer crashed but now I have to rewrite them, I can tell you now that won't be fun.

Worse news:

I might put From Naruto to Balthier up for adoption. Its not like I want to, its just I have no idea where Tarl Zaralka was going with it. I'm currently working on the next chapter….again but unless I get some idea's flowing for it I might just see if anyone else want a crack at it.

Another note: if you want me to update your favorite damn stories I suggest you review damn it then! I keep telling you people if you like it review it, tell me what you think, how much you like it, Hell a good job would be great! Just review!

Until next time

Stay gold


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

__Don't own Naruto or Cissnei__

* * *

><p>Tsunami looked at Naruto in concern "Are you ok?"<p>

Ayame gave Naruto some water after seeing him choking. Naruto quickly downed the water. Cissnei gently patted him on the back to help.

Naruto final got himself under control, he nodded towards Ayame and Cissnei "Thanks Cissnei-chan and miss, yeah I'm fine just was surprised to meet a ninja celebrity"

Tsunami looked at him for a few second before nodding; she was use to people acting that way when they found out who she was.

Deciding to change the subject Tsunami spoke "So what made you two want to come to leaf. As you can tell we still recovering?"

"We're here on a job by the Daimyo" said Naruto

"Is the mission secret or not?" Tsunami felt her curiosity got the better of her

Cissnei looked at her "If it was a secret would he have told you?" her tone filled with amusement while Naruto chuckled

Tsunami blushed in embarrassment; she chalked it up as a blonde moment.

"Where here to set up a base for an experiment by the Daimyo." said Cissnei

"Experiment?" asked Tsunami wanting to know more

Naruto smiled "Yes, it's an experimental police force that helps those in need and protect the weak"

"Isn't that what ninja are for?" asked Tsunami not understanding

Naruto shook his head "No, ninjas protect their village and those who pay for it. The fire Daimyo hope by doing this it will inspire more peaceful solutions. "

Tsunami nodded. It was true, ninja weren't good or bad, they were whatever the higher payer wanted. Konoha was the only village known for doing the right thing when needed but it still is a ninja village.

"What is the name of this experimental group?"

"Vongola" answered Naruto with pride

Tsunami raised an eyebrow"Vongola? What does that mean?"

Naruto and Cissnei looked at each other, then back at Tsunami shrugging their shoulders "Don't know, my teacher picked the name"

Tsunami nodded knowing how weird teacher can be.

"I have a question for you Namikaze-san, Not to be rude but I didn't know the Yondaime had a daughter" asked Naruto bluntly

Tsunami chuckled "Straight to the point"

Naruto shrugged "I'm pretty sure you been asked that question a lot of times, so I feel there not point in being around the bush about it"

Tsunami smiled "Your right, truthfully I didn't know the Yondaime was my tou-san. I only found out when I became a jounin, which was a few weeks ago. They felt should carry his name since I'm strong enough."

"Weren't you raised here in Konoha?" asked Cissnei

"Actually no I wasn't, I was raised by Tsunade-kaa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan and somewhat Jiraiya-oji-san. I was told that they didn't feel safe with leaving me in the village despite being Konoha. I guess they felt if any spy found me I would have been kidnapped and turned into a breeding tool" answered Tsunami

Naruto nodded in agreement with her, but he also felt betrayed. The sandaime sent her with his students while he left Naruto to be mistreated and abused by villagers and shinobis. He quickly pushed those feeling off. He knew nothing would come from being mad at someone that's dead. Beside he was happy how his life turned out.

The three just sat around conversing on random things. Naruto and Cissnei found out Tsunami was a good person, calm, collected, highly perceptive and a little stubborn, but they guess it was from being raised by Tsunade, who was known for her short temper.

Tsunami found Naruto and Cissnei to be great people. Naruto shown to be a calm and collected, bright, very carefree with strong sense of justice. Cissnei shown to be quite laid-back and playful, finding no problem teasing her or Naruto when given the chance but also serious when it comes to protecting Naruto. All and all she knew they would be great friends.

Naruto looked at the time before turning to look at Cissnei, tapping his watch before looking to the other blonde as he stood to pay for their bill "Namikaze-san it seem we have to get going. We still have much to do before this day ends."

Tsunami nodded before she copied her new friend "It's alright; I had great talking with you two. I hope when can do this again in the future"

Soon Naruto and Cissnei partied ways from Tsunami, promising to meet up again sometime the following week for lunch.

"Well that was interesting" said Naruto as they made their way to their new home.

"Are you okay?" Asked Cissnei, concerned for her friend

Naruto gave her a smile "I'm fine, I won't blame her for something others did. Beside she is a good person, I may recruit her to Vongola"

* * *

><p>(Council chambers)<p>

Inside the room were the people that made up the council of Konoha. The council was composed of ninja clan leaders, high ranked civilians and other influential people in Konoha. The first Hokage made the council to help him manage the village. But as time went on the council's power grew to rival the title of Hokage itself.

The Sandaime Hokage was the reason for the council growth in power. When the Yondaime died, the Sandaime was forced back into the title of Hokage. The Sandaime felt because of his age he couldn't run the village well as he had in his youth. He didn't know by doing that his authority would be questioned and undermined.

It was when the Godaime, Tsunade Senju, took the title of Hokage, that the council was put back into their place. But the damage was already done; the council of Konoha would questioned Tsunade's orders and would try to force her to do things they wanted. Unfortunately for the council Tsunade had no problem putting the council in their place when they stepped out of line.

"Agreed, we will have the ninja under special chunin recalled back to the village to help with repair and have those at special chunin and higher continue to take missions." said Tsunade with the council members agreeing

"Now to next topic, please control yourselves. Naruto Namikaze has returned to leaf." stated Tsunade

Tsunade watched the faces of the council change from surprise, disbelief and fear.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama but how is this to be? We have searched for Naruto for years with no results. So how did he appear out of nowhere? " asked Shikaku

Instead of answering, Tsunade gestured for Jiraiya too "Naruto has been living in fire capital since he left leaf. There he was adopted and raised by Lucretia Merces."

The council looked in disbelief

"Lucretia Merces? The fire Daimyo's person advisor? The goddess of victory?" said Tsume

Jiraiya nodded "The very same. Naruto is the leader of Fire daimyo's personal Special Forces, Blaze. He also knows his heritage"

The entire council member paled when they remembered Naruto's mistreatment when he was in leaf.

"J-Jiraiya-sama, will he seek retribution?" asked another council member

The room went silent

"Truthful no, he wants nothing to do with leaf. The only reason he is here is because the daimyo asked him. I pretty sure he wouldn't even step foot here willingly" explained Jiraiya

"Why is he here?" asked Hiashi

"He here on a mission from the daimyo is trying an experiment. He has a group of people that will help everyone in fire country and its allies. Unlike us ninja, they will be a police force. He hopes by doing this it will inspire peace. " explained Tsunade.

Tsunade was told months in advance of what the daimyo's plan was.

"Is this a good idea?" asked Inoichi

Even though he said this the council knew he meant "how will this benefit the village?" mostly everyone in the room agrees with his question, after all in their minds their village came first.

Tsunade answered "Yes, this will encourage more allies. It will also get the village more missions"

Everyone was satisfied with her answer

"Could we test this group? To see how much power they have?" asked Danzo

Tsunade nodded "I have already thought about this. I will have them go on a joint mission with some of our ninja to analyze their skills. "

Everyone agree with this. Even if the daimyo ordered them to have this group added to the village they were curious how powerful they were.

"What is the name of this group?" asked Chouza

Jiraiya answered this time "Their name is Vongola"

* * *

><p>Naruto wondered through the village aimlessly. After arriving at his new "home", both he and Cissnei were surprised how big the house was. It was a mix of a castle like in books of old and western style house.<p>

(Picture on profile)

After getting settled, Cissnei wanted to work on the house security until their tech expert arrived. Seeing he had nothing to do, Naruto decided to find a training ground to train. He would have trained behind the house but he knew Cissnei wanted to work in silence.

After walking for a few minutes he came upon an abandoned training ground. The training ground was surrounded by trees with a large clearing, a good place to train. He quickly checking if anyone else was around or using it. When finding no one around he being to train. He changed out of his suit into training clothes before leaving the house. He now was wearing white T-shirt with an orange 27 on his chest and orange strip going across his stomach, black shorts and black running shoes.

"Alright let's get started" he put his hand in a ram hand sign

"****Kage Bunshin****!" A clone of himself appeared in front of him. The two nodded to each other before the clone summoned a pair Tonfas into its hands.

Naruto opened his both his right and left hands before closing it then opened it again. Suddenly a two shinai(bamboo swords) appeared in both his hands. The two blondes took different stances.

Naruto spoke "****Nitoryu****(Two Sword Style)"

They both rushes forward

* * *

><p>Tenten sighed as she moved to another training ground to escape her sensei and teammate. After her team finished helping around the village for the day, their sensei gave them the rest of the day off. This quickly turned into Lee and Gai yelling about what they were going to do. After having enough she made her way to train to release her stress. Her other teammate went home saying he had something to attend too.<p>

****SNAP!****

The sounds of tree snapping and falling awoke her back to reality. Making her way to where the source of the sound came from she was surprised what she found.

In a clear two men fought intensely. The sound of the wooden weapons filled the air as they struck each other. Tenten was awe by the speed and grace the two moved. Each step either of the men used was for a purpose, leaving no weak points. She stood there watching their fight.

She had a small blush after getting a good look at him.

* * *

><p>Naruto sidestepped a downward strike form the clone before striking with his right shinai. His attack was blocked when the clone moved the upper part of the right tonfa to meet his strike. Naruto quickly thrust his left shinai at the clone's chest. His attack was deflected; the clone moved his left tonfa to meet his strike.<p>

"****Sai Kuru****(Rolling Rhino) " Naruto held his shinais in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. He attack sent the clone sliding back, losing his footing. He quickly rushed the clone while with a furry of strikes. The clone begins to spin his Tonfas expertly deflecting most of the strike while dealing some damage of his own.

The two broke away from each other. Naruto was going to strike again when he felt some in the area. His clone mirrored his look as they looked toward Tenten.

Tenten was mystified by the show of mastery of the weapons. She didn't even think she could perform that spinning technique she just saw the blonde use. When they jumped away from each other she noticed they turned towards her.

Before she could move, she heard a voice behind her "You know it's rude to spy on people?"

She quickly turned around to see the blonde with the shinais standing behind her with a bored look on his face.

She quickly get into a fighting stance "Who are you?"

Naruto eyebrow rose at the demand "I should be the one asking that. You're the one hiding in the shadows looking at me while I train" he said his tone filled with amusement

Tenten blushed in embarrassment knowing he was right "I-I'm sorry. My name is Tenten, I didn't mean to watch you train. I just heard a loud noise and when I went looking where it came from I found you training"

Naruto took in Tenten's appearance. She had brown eyes, brown hair, which she wears in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head. Her forehead protector is worn around her head underneath her fringe. She was sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. On her right leg was an shuriken holster with bandages underneath, brown fingerless gloves, open-toed sandals with low heels and finally to complete her look she had a giant summoning scroll on her back.

Naruto nodded "That sounds like a good excuse. Now would you mind leaving, I don't like people I don't know watching me train. Also my name is Naruto"

Tenten watched Naruto walk toward his clone to continue his fight. Wanting to know more about him she spoke "Would you spar against me?"

Naruto stopped put his hand under his chin in though "__if I spar with her I will get an idea of how Leaf ninja fight. Beside I got nothing else to do__"

Naruto dismissed his clone before he looked at Tenten and smirked "You know what that sounds like it would be fun. Yes, show me what you got"

Tenten brighten up at the thought of facing against a the blonde

"Hold up, before we start let's make put some rules down" he said, stopping her before she could charge him

"You have ten lives and if you lost all your lives you lose" he stated

Tenten nodded "Does that mean you have ten lives also?"

Naruto shook his head "No, just one"

Tenten looked at him with confusion written on her face "One?"

Naruto nodded "yup, just one live."

Tenten eyebrow raised "Cocky much?"

Naruto shook his head "not at all, I __know__you won't take my life. Now are we going to talk or are you going to fight?"

Tenten summoned a Halberd. The halberd was a red long pole with a medium size with a tassel at the end. Twirling the weapon around, she then got into a stance with her right hand holding the end of the pole while her left hand was hold the pole that was under the blade..

Naruto followed after her and got into his stance. He turned his left shinai around so that it was facing behind him and moved his right shinai in front.

"Start!" Naruto and Tenten move to meet each other.

Tenten thrust her halberd forward in a classic move to try to get a feel for her opponent. Naruto just move away from the blade with the barest movement needed. When he was within reach he swung his right shinai at Tenten's unguarded side. Tenten was sent a few feet to the side from the strike.

"One life" said Naruto cheerfully

Tenten winched from the blow. She now knew her opponent wasn't to be taken lightly. She quickly spun her halberd to deflect the sudden attack from the blonde before throwing a handful of shrunken at the blonde.

Naruto moved his shinais to knock away the shrunken that was tossed his way. His eyes widen before he jumped to the right to dodge Tenten's halberd. He was surprised she would throw her weapon so early.

His surprised didn't last long, he move out the way of a spray of kunai and shrunken.

Tenten knew fighting him close quarters wouldn't get her anywhere from seeing how he dodge her halberd. So she decided to change her strategy.

Naruto quickly grew tired of dodging her weapon and decide to go on the offensive. Reinforcing his shinais, he had begun to spin them both before charging forward.

Tenten eyes widen when she saw Naruto use his shinais to bull rushing threw her weapons. Seeing she couldn't run, she summoned two shinais from the scroll.

The two quickly be to exchange strike trying to get as many blows in as possible.

Naruto was impressed how good Tenten blended taijutsu with kenjutsu. He ducked a kick from the bun haired girl then stepped into her guard. Grabbing her outstretched leg he spun her around before throwing her into a nearby tree.

Tenten panted as she tried to catch her breath. She had to give her all to keep up with the blonde! It felt like she was sparing against lee without his weights! But despite all that she was excited! The power, speed, skill and grace that Naruto used had her in a state of awe, And then she knew he wasn't trying. "__I wonder if this is how lee feels when he spar's against Neji__?"

"Three lives left. Would you like to add a friend?" Naruto asked Tenten with knowing look on his face.

Tenten looked at Naruto in confusion. Before she could reply a green blur appeared next to her.

"I will help my teammate!" Standing next to Tenten was a teen with black hair in a bowl cut, round black eyes and very thick eyebrows. The older teen wore zipped up chunin flak jacket over his green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, bandages that cover his hands and wrists and wears his red forehead protector as a belt.

"Sooo how long were you planning on watching until I said something? Like I told your female teammate, it's rude to watch other without them knowing. That also applies to you, guy stand behind the tree" said Naruto in a deadpanned voice.

Stepping from behind the tree was (who Naruto guess) another teammate of Tenten. The male from behind the tree was tall with long, black hair. He had has very fair skin (woman fair) and possesses the renowned Byakugan. He wore clad in traditional Hyūga robes: a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and shinobi sandals.

"We were looking for Tenten for a mission when we saw your spar! I must say you are an excellent fighter!" said (spouted) Lee

Neji nodded "I'm Jounin Neji Hyūga and this is Chunin Rock lee, we are the teammates of Chunin Tenten"

Catching on to what Neji was hinting at, Naruto nodded "I'm Merces Naruto, captain of the Fire Damiyo's royal guard" while pulling out his badge from his back pocket.

The three ninja eyes widen at who was in front of them.

"Well it's been fun Tenten-san. Maybe when I have some free time I'll spar with you again and maybe even have your teammate help you. I wanted to see if Konoha ninja's teamwork lives up to the hype" said Naruto before he turned and walked away waving at them from behind.

Team Guy just looked at him goes with a look of disbelief "I can't believe we just meet the sky king"

"I can't believe you survived a spar against him"

"Believe it"

* * *

><p>Naruto was once again walking through the streets of leaf to his "<em><em>home<em>_".

"I can think of fifty different places I would rather have my home then here. It was interesting to say the least. But I'm really starting to dislike is people underestimating me thinking they can sneak up on me, despite knowing who I am. That means you, person following me" he stated while he continued on his walk.

A person dropped down in the street and begins to match his pace walking alongside him. The person wore a standard Konoha shinobi outfit along with iron plated gloves. The weird thing about the guy was that his face was covered along with his left eyes and his gray mop top hair.

"What is it Cyclopes-san"

The "Cyclopes" gave him an eyes smile; Naruto could help but think "_H___ow the hell does he do that?"__

"You have been summoned by her lady Hokage. You must report immediately " he stated

Naruto ran hand through his hair in annoyance "I can't even get walk home in peace. Its official this place sucks" he said not trying to hide he didn't want to be there.

Naruto looked at Kakashi "Tell her I'll be there in half an hour" then begin to walk away

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before grabbing Naruto shoulder "It wasn't a request. When the Hokage summons you, you must response immediately"

Naruto looked at him as if he was special "You know who I am don't you?"

Kakashi nodded

"Then you know I don't answer to your hokage and only to the daimyo. In fact I'm higher ranked then your Hokage so know your place _**_**Jounin**_**_" before brushing off kakashi's hand and continued on his way

* * *

><p>"You called for me" said Naruto with Cissnei at his side. He was in his suit with his jacket hanging on his shoulders<p>

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched "I asked for you an hour ago"

"When you asked for me I just finished training, now I pretty sure you didn't want to speak me while I was covered in sweat would you?"

Tsunade nodded at excuse but couldn't help that wished she was a few years younger. Standing up from her seat she gave Naruto a scroll address to him. Naruto looked at the scroll in curiosity before opening it and seeing who it was from with Cissnei read over his shoulder.

Naruto nodded after finishing the scroll before burning it in an orange flame.

Tsunade looked at the flame in wonder, having never seeing flame that color before "__I wonder if that a bloodline__"

"I have a mission outside the village. While I'm gone Cissnei will be in charge of Vongola. I will also have more members arriving soon so please excuse them." stated Naruto in a serious tone before he turned to leave.

"Matte(wait)!" said Tsunade but Naruto and Cissnei were already gone.

"Anbu!" called Tsunade making five ninja appear. The ninja wore the same outfit black pants with multiple pockets, black sleeveless shirt with body armor over it, gantlets and greaves and a sword strapped to their back. The only thing different about them were their hair style and mask they wore, the mask were white full face mask shaped to animals.

"Get me Tsunami Namikaze and team 8"

* * *

><p>"You know that she will send a team to watch you" said Cissnei amused<p>

"I know, they just want to measure my skill. I'm pretty sure they'll say some BS about wanting give me back up" Naruto stated dully

"I know Shichika is on his way here and the other guardians soon after they finish their errands"

"I bet hime-chan is on her way here too" said Naruto dreamily

"Things are about the getting fun around here soon" said Cissnei with a grin

"That they are, Leaf is about to take an interesting turn. For better or worse we'll find out" stated Naruto mysteriously

* * *

><p><em><em>Cut!<em>_

hey everyone, i hope you liked the latest installment of Heir to sora. just a quick note: Naruto doesn't answer to the hokage. since he work directly under the daimyo he would be at her rank in term of stats. next chapter you'll get to see Naruto in action and a new guardian come to leaf (pretty sure you all know after i put his name in this chapter -_- )i'm working on updating all my stories, so please hold on. i'm still debating if i want to rewrite fake smiles. next up is Not a shinobi but a mage.

****Event****:I'll give a spoiler for any of my stories if anyone can guess who Hime is

just in case i don't tell you

merry Christmas and have a happy new year

stay gold


	3. Chapter 3

Heir to Sora

Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto, hitman reborn, katana gatari, FF 13, and FF crisis core

Big thanks to ****Archangel Igneel ****for being my beta this chapter

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently briskly walking through the forest, dressed in his suit once again with his jacket over his shoulder. He was thankful he didn't have to walk with any bothersome companions as he took in the beauty of the forest. The lush trees with green leave's, seemed to make an green ocean if one were to look at them from up above, the soft grass and peaceful path filled with little shops and travelers. Truly, the picturesque scene of tranquility.<p>

Naruto released a blissful sigh. "It should be a crime to feel this good by leaving the village."

"Merces-dono matte(wait)!" Shouted a female voice behind him.

Turning around he saw four people and a dog approaching him. One that he was familiar with.

The first one he noticed was Tsunami. She waved when their eyes met.

The second person was a woman that looked a few years older than himself. The woman had long ebony shoulder-length wild raven black hair and, very rare, ruby red eyes. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. The outfit she wore was made up of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible the other apparently either torn off or left off of the design. Over this is very broad material, which resembled bandages, was a pattern similar to that of rose thorns. His eyes trailed down to her thighs and noticed her thighs and hands were wrapped in bandages, covering what her dress could not. What stood out most was the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals indicating she was more than likely a Konoha Kunoichi.

Naruto really took notice of how her outfit hugged her frame, drawing attention to her large...assets. This woman was definitely a ten, and the team leader.

The next one he noticed was also female, and yet another real beauty. She had a pony tail hime (princess) style hair cut that reached mid-back that was an alluring indigo color. She wore a loose fitting long-sleeved lavender and cream zip-up jacket, with lavender cuffs that covered her hands over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She wore a black forehead protector around her neck rather than on her forehead like most Shinobi or Kunoichi. This woman also had great body; a slender yet curvaceous frame, and a sizable bust, which he could tell was much bigger than they appeared, definitely bigger then the raven haired beauty. The most noticeable thing about her however, were her eyes. The light lavender color which signified the Byakugan of the Hyūga clan, and her forehead was clear, meaning she was from the main branch.

The next person was a male; he had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and pronounced canine teeth. He also had the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He wore a lean form fitting black jacket, with zippers over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, and matching the jacket.

He also noticed he was riding a huge white...dog.__'Damn! I wonder what they feed him__.'

The last person was a tall male; he wore large hooded jacket that reached his knees, and thats all Naruto could really see as the hood obstructed all of his other facial features except for the eyes...but the damn things were also covered by dark sunglasses! A satchel on his back and his forehead protector under his hood completed the look.

From appearance alone, Naruto could immediately tell he was from the Aburame clan.

Naruto's relaxed expression turned into an annoyed look. "So much for my relaxing journey!" He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for his...visitors to hear him.

Kurenai's face became marred with a frown, annoyed that he didn't hide his displeasure of seeing them at all. "Merces-dono, we were sent by Tsunade-sama to support you on your mission." She told him, hoping to relieve any amount of tension.

Naruto looked at her with a deadpanned expression. He knew the real reason they were here, and it definitely wasn't to support him. "Like I told your depth-perception challenged friend, I dislike being underestimated. You are here to see my skills and rate how powerful I am, and possibly find any weak points to use against me if needed."

Kurenai kept her blank expression, knowing she was found out and deciding not to hide it. "Yes, Hokage-sama felt it a good idea to know how strong you are." Admitting to wanting to know his strength, but not confirming or denying on the latter.

"To know my strengths and see if I have and weakness you could use in case I ever became an enemy or to know who is best to counter me." Naruto restated casually, as if he was talking about the weather, honestly though, he didn't care.

Kurenai once again didn't give anything away from her facial expressions. Everything he said was true and she knew, thus it would be pointless to tell him otherwise.

Naruto turned and began walking again. "From looking at your group, I can tell your team Kurenai. Making you Yuuhi Kurenai; Jounin, Konoha's Shinkirō(Mirage), the female behind you is Hyūga Hinata; Chunin, heir to the Hyūga clan. Inuzuka Kiba; Chunin, second heir to the Inuzuka clan behind his sister Inuzuka Hana; also Chunin, Aburame Shino; Chunin and heir to the Aburame clan. I already know Namikaze Tsunami; Jounin and Konoha's Nidaime Furasshu (Second Flash)."

The whole team was surprised by his knowledge of them all, even Tsunami.

As he walked away he turned back to them, a look of annoyance on his face. "Oi, you coming or what?" He yelled from a good distance away.

* * *

><p>(Konoha's North Gate)<p>

At the gate of the village, two figures could be seen approaching. Both of the guard's eyes widen when they see how tall the man that was approaching the gate was.

He stood at 7'1, the man was a body of made of lithe muscle, and his straight brown hair reached his knees, kept in a ponytail with a leaf hair tie. He wore loose black samurai pants with leaf patterns on them, a blue ring on his middle finger, a crimson kimono with one sleeve, a pair of red and white ropes around his neck and waist, and sandals with a single leaf in the center. His black eyes, marred with a cross scar under his left, looked at them in a dull and aloof expression that his face matched. "Is this Konoha?"

The guard snapped out the surprised from his question. One guard stepped forward. "Yes this is Konoha, papers?"

The man nodded and handed the guard two set of papers. The guard looked them over before nodding. "Yasuri Shichika and...Lightning?"

From behind Shichika a woman took a step forward. The young woman had long, light pink hair hair, a heart-shaped face, and pale aqua-colored eyes. She wore a long sleeve black suit jacket over a form fitting white dress shirt that did little to hide her ample bust and showed her belly button, yellow tie under a necklaces with a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right bicep, a green gem ring on her middle finger, a silver navel piercing, and a green metallic badge that was rapped on her left bicep.

On her feet she wore with knee-high black leather boots, and a black mini-skirt that showed her shapely legs over high-topped black shorts. She also carried a weapon behind her in a black case which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack that hangs from her slim curvy waist and is strapped to her left leg. In all she was a drop-dead gorgeous woman who, if you looked at her wrong, would not hesitate to make them less of a man.

She looked at the two guards with cold eyes, worthy of the Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai.

"I'm Lightning." She stated factually, with a soft velvety voice

The guard with the papers quickly handed them back as if his hands were on fire. "W-Welcome to Konoha!"

* * *

><p>(Camp)<p>

The group stopped for the night and set up a camp, figuring to pick up where they left off after a night's sleep.

"Merces-dono, what is the mission?" asked Hinata, her curiosity making itself known.

The others turned to listen in, also wanting to know.

Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in incredulousness. "You followed after me without knowing what the mission was? I thought that was dangerous for you ninjas?"

"Tsunade-kaa-..Tsunade-sama felt since you were going on this mission alone that it wouldn't be too dangerous." replied Tsunami with a shrug of her shoulders.

Giving a small sigh Naruto looked to Tsunami. "She forgets that I'm the captain for a reason. But luckily this isn't too dangerous of a mission. This is pretty much a simple pick up mission in Port city. To class it in ninja terms, it's an A-rank mission" Naruto stated casually.

The ninjas didn't ask what they were picking up, knowing it wasn't there job to know. Just follow orders.

"Well, let's get some shut eye. We'll start back up tomorrow morning." said Naruto before closing his eyes as he sat against a tall tree.

The others followed his example, except Kurenai, who volunteered to keep watch. Kurenai looked over to Naruto before turning back to watch the area. 'Is he really that boy?'

* * *

><p>(Konoha)<p>

Cissnei stood in alert as she directed men to place the furniture around the...House.

"OK you three put the couch to the left; you with the bookshelf put it near the window and you two!" She shouted at two individuals carrying what looked to be a pretty expensive table. "Careful with the table it's mahogany! You hear me Mahogany! "

The two men nodded as they repeated her. "Mahogany"

As she continued to watch them she started frowning. "You two near the door, you installing the sink, you three hanging the paintings, you near the rose bush, please leave! I don't have time for dilly dallying, so don't let the door hit you on the butt on the way out! Grab your stuff, you all are fired! Yes you, box your stuff and out the front door, good bye!"

Cissnei watch as all the men left the property with their things. After making sure they were gone she looked back to the other workers and noticed they had stopped working to watch her. "Do you want to join them? If not, I'll...nicely suggest you all get back to work!"

The men hurriedly got back to work, hoping to spare their asses of an outraged woman.

"Throwing out the trash?" A deep voice behind her remarked, making her stop glaring at the men and smile at the new arrivals.

"Light-chan! Shichika-kun! I'm glad to see you guys!" Cissnei cheered as she greeted her friends.

"Yo." Shichika greeted simply.

"It's good to see you Cissnei-san, and please don't add 'chan'. Its already bad enough taicho calls me that" Scowled the pinktte.

"So~, you only want Naruto-taicho to call you that huh? Oh, I knew you had a crush on him!" Stated Cissnei with a sly grin.

Lightning scowled deepened. "I don't like Taicho in that way! I don't know why everyone thinks that I do."

Cissnei waved off her response, as if it didn't matter. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She said slyly.

Shichika relaxed on the couch, thankful that they had brought the extra-large couch for him to recline on comfortably. He laid there and watched as the two estranged friends shred their normal greeting to each other. Lightning, who was always known for being strict, whether on a mission or in her personal free time, so the captain always took it upon himself to try and help her relax. By relax, he meant, taking every opportunity granted to tease her and press her buttons, one of them calling her 'Light-chan'. Even though lightning complained about it, everyone could see it was effective. A few of them joked that she would end up marrying the blonde since she scared off everyone that tried to catch her attention, or the blonde's attention for that matter.

Lightning glared at the red head for a few second before dropping it, knowing that the woman in front of her was already used to her "shocking glare" as they called it. She pulled out a scroll from her pocket and gave it to Cissnei. "Lucretia-dono sent this."

Cissnei looked at the scroll in confusion before looking it over. Her eyes widened before she looked at lightning with a smile. "This is exactly want we need! Now we can make sure we never have any pest problems. Light watch the men while I apply this!"

With that, Cissnei walked inside the mansion (she refused to call it a house anymore), while light ordered the men and Shichika napped on the couch.

Not even ten second later a number of popping sounds went off. The workers looked on in confusion as some of the other workers went up in puffs of smoke. They watched as Cissnei walked back into the main area with a satisfied smile on her face. The smile scared the workers as it saying "you're next".

Lightning smirked when all the 'workers' appeared outside the front gate with a confused and surprised expression on their faces. Her smirk widened when she watched some of the workers tried to walk through the gate only to disappear in another puff of smoke, only, they didn't appear in front of the gate.

She chuckled lightly. "Did they really think we wouldn't notice ninja disguised as workers?"

Cissnei approached lightning with Shichika following behind her. "Come on Light-chan we need to de-bug this place. I want everything ready before the others arrive"

Lightning nodded as the three set off to depose of all the listening and spying devices that were "subtly" placed in the house.

* * *

><p>A shadow moved through the camp where the group slept. The shadow was silent, nimble and quick, it was if the person themselves really were a shadow.<p>

Very carefully the shadow took items from each of the shinobi resting in their sleeping bags. The shinobi continued to sleep, none the wiser that they were robbed. The shadowed was about to leave the area, until it spotted Naruto resting against a tree. It swiftly moved to pickpocket his goods.

As soon as it was close enough it moved to check his pocket, but before the hand could reach in side Naruto's hand shot out and caught the hand his in an iron like grip.

"You know, you are quite good. I almost didn't noticed you until you go too close." said Naruto as he opened his eyes.

The moonlight revealed the shadow; it was a skinny man wearing old fashion black shinobi robes. His brown eyes wide with fear from being caught.

"You used a slow acting sleeping gas in the area so that no one would notice. Good plan, but too bad I built up immunity to it due to past experiences" Stated Naruto.

The thief thinking quickly dislocated his hand, making it loose enough to escape Naruto grasp before rushing into the trees.

"Everyone wake up!" yelled Naruto

The ninjas jumped up in a ready stance from the lone noise. When they reached for their weapons, they were surprised to find them missing.

"In case you're wondering, your weapons and personal belongs have been stolen. If you want them back I suggest you follow me." Naruto blankly said, before shooting into the trees where the thief ran.

Without packing their camping gear the team followed the captain.

* * *

><p>(Few hours later; port town)<p>

The group followed the thief all the way into Port town before they lost him in the crowd.

"Damn it! I can't believe we lost him! "Kiba groaned, not wanting to believe they got beat by an average thief.

"We should split up and try to spot him" Shino advised as he surveyed the area, trying to catch a glance of the thief.

"That's a good plan Shino; everyone split up; blend into the crowd and search for the thief. Use your walky-talky if you spot him" ordered Kurenai.

Naruto kept quiet through their planning and left quietly to search. Kurenai glanced at Naruto as he faded into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Naruto flowed through the crowd of people, never touching anyone despite the streets being packed with people.<p>

'Where to look first? No doubt the others have already hit the red light district.' Naruto thought as he looked around, before spying something interesting. "Hmm, this looks promising" He said before going inside a restaurant.

* * *

><p>(Sea Grill)<p>

Naruto was slightly surprised when he walked in and saw that the restaurant was a five star restaurant, surprising since given the condition the town was in due to being ruled by gangs. Everything in the restaurant was top of the line from the furniture to the waiter and waitress uniforms

"Hello sir, welcome to the Sea Grill. How may I be of service to you?" asked a man in a waiter uniform

"Hello, a table for two." Naruto requested before he was escorted to a table.

"What would you like to drink sir?" asked the waiter as he handed Naruto a fairly large menu.

"Green tea, please" He said with a smile to the waiter as he left to get the drinks.

Naruto relaxed in his seat as he waited for his drink. He studied the restaurant, taking notice of all the waiters and waitresses. He noticed the restaurant had a second floor. He couldn't see much but he saw a number of thugs with bows and arrows on their person.

A few minutes later the waiter appeared with his drink. "What can I get for you sir?"

Naruto, who had the menu covering his face, lowered the menu and turned towards the waiter. "Yes, I would like a Fire Land Ichika…" was all he said before all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Team Kurenai stood over the thief that stole their things, each held a look of satisfaction. The thief was beaten, unconscious and tied with metal wire, ready to be turned in to the authorities.<p>

"Asshole" Kiba growled as he finished reequipping his gear that was taken earlier.

Tsunami nodded alongside Kiba. "We should regroup with-!" She was cut off by the sounds of people running in panic.

Tsunami looked on in confusion "what the hell?"

The team looked at one another before moving towards the source of the panic.

* * *

><p>(Minutes later)<p>

The restaurant looked as if a storm had blown through it; it was a complete and utter wreck. Bodies were all over the place, they hung from the ceiling, smashed through walls like hunting trophies, and imbedded in the floor.

Naruto stood in the center of it all. In his right hand he held a man by his neck. The man was dressed in a pressed black dress suit. The man's black hair was slicked back and was fairly tall.

This was the scene team Kurenai, minus Kurenai, walked into after following where the civilians were fleeing from.

"What the hell!" Yelled Kiba in shock

Naruto looked at the man with a piercing stare. "Now be a good waiter and tell me what I want. Where is the boat?"

Before Naruto could get the answer from the whimpering man another man rushed at him from behind, hoping to catch the young blonde off guard. The man cocked his left hand back to throw a heavy punch at the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto dropped the man in his hand before leaning slightly to the right, dodging the punch. Before the man could follow up, Naruto drew a pair of Black Hand cuffs. He quickly clamped one of the cuffs onto the man's extended wrist; Naruto jerked forward as he stepped behind the man and quickly cuff his other wrist. Naruto watched in amusement for a second as the man tried to break the hand cuff with hands behind his back. Hearing more footsteps approaching, Naruto quickly kicked the man into the air and into the man that he was interrogating, knocking them both out.

Two more men rushed Naruto, both with swords in their hands, hoping to skewer him. Naruto stood relaxed and waited until they were just within reach. Finally the men were within striking distance of the blonde, they both attack from different sides leaving Naruto no room to dodge.

That was when Naruto struck.

He quickly grasped the swordsman attacking from his left by the wrist that was holding the sword tightly, making him release the sword, while catching the other swordsman under his arm, then used his arm to bend the man's arm into making it release the sword.

Quickly grasping the first swordsman's hand, he brought in between his legs so that bent over with his hand reaching out from between his legs. While grasping the second swordsman's wrist, he brought the man hand behind him and made a go between his legs to reach forward. Then he cuffed their wrist together, leaving them standing in an awkward position.

Naruto smirked, knowing how it looked from a different or anyone else point of view

"Don't go having too much fun now." He shot at them as he moved to the man he was interrogating before being so rudely interrupted.

Shaking him awake, he looked the man in the eye. "Now answer the question before I resort to a more painful method involving my friend here." In his hand he held a pair of hand cuffs, with wrist spikes pointing inward of the cuffs.

With a dark smile he then continued with an equally dark and sadistic tone. "And if I add the magic touch it does this" the cuff suddenly close with a snap.

The man in his hand begins to cry "I'll tell you want you want but please let me go!"

Naruto smiled brightly at his compliance. "Good, I knew we could come to a...understanding."

From the entrance the four ninja stood in silence and awe. They stood there watching as the man spilled his guts to the blonde; all the while the blonde never lost his smile.

Kiba finally broke the silence to speak what everyone was thinking, but too afraid to ask. "What...the fuck just happened?"

After Naruto got the information from the man he approached the table he was sitting at when he arrived. "Did you enjoy the show Yuuhi–san?" He asked, seemingly to no one.

The empty chair next to him simmered before Kurenai appeared in the seat. "You knew I was there since you arrived here." It was a statement, not a question.

Naruto shot her a grin since he knew it wasn't a question. "Of course"

When the others approached his face turned serious. "Alright listen up everyone, because we have only a small window until its closed, as of right now the mission has changed from an A-ranked mission into an S-rank rescue and recover mission. So follow me and I'll explain while we're on the move." His tone held no argument.

Naruto moved to leave but noticed the others weren't following. "I don't think you understand, I will leave you."

"We want to know what's going on right now!" Kiba yelled in confusion as everyone else nodded. Kurenai didn't hear what the man he interrogated said because she didn't want to get caught in the cross fire when the chaos started.

"I believe we are entitled to what's going on if you wish for us to follow you." Shino stated calmly, while everyone mostly glared at the blonde for the answers they wanted.

As soon as Shino finished his sentence, a heavy pressure pressed down on the group. It brought most of them to their knee with only Tsunami being the only one still barely able to stand.

Naruto glared at them, controlled rage burning behind his sapphire eyes. "You better know your place Chunin; you're not my superior nor am I a Konoha Shinobi. I out rank you and I will be addressed with respect." He calmly stated, never letting an ounce of emotion enter his voice.

After seeing he got his message across he stopped the pressure. He turned and once again begin to leave the building but not before speaking to the ninja once more. "The fire daimyo's son has been kidnapped, along with a powerful item and if not saved in time, will be lost."

The ninja snapped to attention at his statement and noticed Naruto was already out the door before they rushed after him. As soon as the exited the building, they saw Naruto standing in the middle of the empty street. They approached him before they jumped back when he was engulfed in a blazing fire. They moved to help him only to see him standing the fire completely fine, but different.

His forehead had an orange flame on it and his hands were covered with metallic gloves that were covered with the same fire as his forehead.

When he turned his head to them some of them gasped when they noticed his eyes were now neon orange that reflected his determination and resolve. "I will not fail my precious people. There will be a ship east from here direction that holding him."

As he moved to take off Tsunami threw something at him. He caught it and saw it was a weird looking tri-kunai. Before he could ask why she attacked him she spoke. "Throw that down when you get to the ship and I'll be there in a flash."

Naruto looked at then smirked. "I'll see you there."

The team watched as he crouches down before jumping into the air. They watched in awe as he shoots off into the sky in the direction of the ship like a shooting star.

"Whoa!" Kiba muttered in awe.

"Amazing" Hinata said quietly.

"Wow!" Tsunami followed Kiba's expression

"Pretty." Shino stated, making everyone look at him strangely.

"So it is true." muttered Kurenai.

"Sensei?" The grouped looked to her, wondering what she was talking about.

"I heard rumors that the Sora no ō(Sky King) flew likes a shooting star in the sky." Kurenai said in barely suppressed awe about the rumor being true.

Tsunami only nodded. "I heard about it when I was traveling with Kaa-san, and if he's anything like the rumors say he is, and then we only saw a glance of his power." Too stunned to say anything else

* * *

><p>(In the sky)<p>

Naruto flew as fast as a rocket through the sky towards his goal. "Don't worry Ichika , I'm coming!" He stated as he shot off towards his destination.

Omake:

Naruto saw tunnel vision as he focused on his destination

Above the blonde pair of seagulls was flying over his head.

"Today my son, you will become a man" stated the father

"You're going to teach me how to kill papa?" asked the son

"Ha-ha no more important than that, I'm going to teach you to poop on things!" he said sagely

"I'm ready papa; I had spicy sausages for breakfast" said the son excitedly

"Oh excellent! Now who do you think will make your best target?" the father bird asked

Below them we're a boat with a family with a crying baby, a boat with a man sleeping on his back with a line in the water, a man with a receding hairline feeding the fish, a man riding in an expensive beautiful boat

"On the men's face papa?" asked the son pointing out a boat with a man sleeping on his back with a hat over his head and his fishing line in the water

"No my son thats too obvious" said the father shaking his head

"Over there papa?" he said pointing out, a boat with a family with a crying baby on it

"No my son for that is a child and children are innocent" once again shook his head

"On the expensive sport boat papa?" asked the son excitedly

"No my son for it is white; our poop won't show up well on it. Think harder my son" he encouraged

The son look around the area determined to find the right target until he spotted Naruto flying under them

"Right there papa?" he said pointing out his target

"Yes, YES my son. Excellent, excellent, now show me what you can do"

The son flew directly over Naruto and poop in front of his face

Naruto was broken from his tunnel vision when bird poop landed in eyes "what the hell?" he yelled

"Did I do good papa?" he asked as they watched Naruto cry out in pain as he moved as if he was going to crash into a boat

"Yes my son, you have made me very proud" he said with pride

Naruto stopped before he crashed into any boat. His eye stung his eyes like they were on fire. He quickly wiped his eyes with the sea water so he could see, but now his eyes were red.

Once his vision cleared enough so he could saw two birds in front of him in the sky, he then put two and two together. Even from where he floated He could swear he saw smug looks on their faces.

Scowling he moved toward the birds in a blurring motion. He appeared above the father bird and raised his feet above towards the sky then brought it down on the bird. The bird crashed into the man driving the sports boat, making him crash into the sleeping fisherman's boat making them both catch on fire

The son bird watch as his papa literally went up in flames before he heard the sound of a belt. His eyes widen when he looked above him.

"Two came play that game!" said Naruto with an evil grin before muttering "chocolate rain"

* * *

><p>Cut<p>

Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the omake. (Don't own robot chicken's idea)I know I'm late and I mean really, really later then usually but life been…well life. I am already working on my other stories so don't worry. I may start a new story but don't know since I already have others I need to update.

Rant(skip if you want):

Naruto:

Uchiha clan: I don't know where the hell kishimoto is going any more with Naruto. I mean he made the Uchiha clan this super powerful clan but the Senju doesn't even seem like they rivaled them! They say hashirama (the first hokage) was on a whole different class and was even stronger than Madara but when he was shown he didn't even seem like he could take on an old third hokage. Even if some of you say he didn't have his mind because of Orochimaru, that doesn't mean he should have been weaker, if anything both of the pervious hokage's should have been even more powerful since they wouldn't hold back. Madara even forced himself back to life! Why didn't the First and second (creator of the Jutsu) do this? (don't answer)

Orochimaru: It was that easy for Orochimaru to come back? Really? If it was that easy why didn't Kabuto bring him back? I mean he went crazy when sasuke 'killed" him. Why did sasuke know how to do that but even kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, didn't that? I swear Orochimaru is like a weed.

Naruto: I find it shitty as hell that despite Naruto being from a well know and respected clan that no one tried to teach him seals or anything involving his clan. His teacher knew who he was (Kakashi, Jiraiya) but none of them really taught him anything! The Uzumaki's were known for being extremely powerful and great allies to the Senju clan but it seems no one gave a shit when it came to Naruto!

Rant over.

Sorry but I had to get that out.

Anyway the point is I will update either as soon as possible.

So

Stay gold!

Gin


	4. Chapter 4

Heir to Sora

Chapter 4

Don't own Naruto, Hitman Reborn, Katana Gatari, FF13, and FF Crisis Core

Big thanks to _**Archangel Igneel **_for being my beta for this chapter!

* * *

><p>Naruto hid behind the clouds as he finally arrived above the ship. The ship was a usual cruise ship with all the bells and whistles. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched mercenaries armed with bow and arrows standing on the roof of the ship, giving them a bird eyes view of the everything. While on the deck, men stood guard around the ship on key points. The mercenaries wore black armor that covered their whole body and face.<p>

Naruto recognized the red symbol that was worn on their armor. They were the Black Blood mercenaries, a group that followed the same principals as shinobi. The only difference was they practiced both ninja and samurai arts and held no allegiance to any village. The Black Blood was a highly trained and highly elite group, easily at the level of Chunin and Jounin from ninja villages.

Naruto knew he couldn't afford to be seen as he boarded the ship, so he turned off his flames, and dropped from the sky above the ship. His feet became ablaze with blue flames as he slowly and silently landed in the circle of the archers.

He held his position, crouched in the shadows of the eight marksmen. He sent out a low and nearly invisible wave of blue flames. Unfortunately the flames were still noticed, the archers quickly performed a turnabout with the bows ready. Their arrows flew at Naruto in great speeds.

Naruto moved forward while bending back as he rolled left then right, narrowly dodging the incoming arrows. Naruto could see that their arrows were laced with poison and elemental chakra. Naruto felt a lot respect for the Black Blood archers; their aim, speed, and skills with the bow and arrow was astounding.

'_I can't keep this up; I need to take them down fast without drawing attention!'_ Thought Naruto.

The archers made to keep their distance but stayed in formation. A normal warrior would have been defeated quickly from either their fury of arrows or running out of stamina from the pace that was need to dodge even one.

Luckily Naruto didn't fit the last category.

The archers quickly noticed their target wasn't slowing down, instead he was getting faster!

'_He should have been getting tired by now, how is it possible for him to be speeding up?'_ Thought the archers. Their question was answered when they noticed their target wasn't getting faster, they were getting slower!

As soon as they realized it, it was already too late.

Naruto, now having an easier time dodging the arrows, closed in on his opponents. He quickly buried his fist into one of the archer's chest. A sound akin to crunching was heard through the silent night on the roof. He could feel the archer's rib cage collapse under his fist.

Naruto would normally try to find alternative then killing his opponents. But, he knew that Black Blood was an hardcore group and if given any mercy, they wouldn't stop at nothing until they killed you and those close to you.

His now blue glowing eyes shone brightly through the night's darkness. Naruto quickly spun around while using the corpses as a shield for the incoming arrows. Some of the archer changed weapons and charged him in a frontal assault, becoming frustrated at their lack of hitting the target.

Naruto kicked the arrow ridden corpse at the form of the closest archer. The armored mercenary didn't even blink as they cut through their dead comrade. Naruto "borrowed" the bow and arrow from the dead archer and fired it into the skull of the sword wielding archer.

Normally dodging an arrow would have been child's play but thanks to the great decrease in their speed, the arrow hit true and skewered the archer.

Like before, Naruto grabbed the fresh corpse and used it as a meat shield to defend himself from the incoming arrows. Naruto once again shoved the cooling corpse forward and into the path of another charging enemy.

Deciding to end this fight quickly, Naruto summoned two blades, one in each hand. The blades were two identical silver long swords with one straight edge and one saw-toothed edge and a long black hilt for each. Any swordsman who saw these blades would have marveled at their beauty. The blades began to glow with a soft blue color, the same as Naruto eyes.

Naruto vanished from the archers' sight before he appeared back in the spot he left. Blood ran down his blades onto the ground, as the mercenaries fell while blood sprayed from their bodies. He slowly walked to a downed member before taking a knee.

"I know you're alive, I made sure of that." Grabbing the mercenaries head, pulling it upwards. "Now I need for you to answer some questions for me." He said as he looked into the bleeding mercenary's eye with his glowing indigo colored eyes.

* * *

><p>(In konoha)<p>

"Come in."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose a bit when she saw a new female from the Vongola step into her office. She knew who she was thanks to the Daimyo informing her of the Vongola's members.

Lightning stood in front of Tsunade's desk, her body tense, with both her arm at her waist and knees bent. Any experienced warrior worth their salt could tell it was a stance that was ready for anything.

"I may I help you Lightning-san?"

The stoic female looked at the female Hokage. "Yes, we of the Vongola would appreciate if you would keep your shinobi and your spying equipment away from our compound." Her voice a cold monotone that held a sliver of respect.

Tsunade looked at Lightning. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable Lightning-san, but the village doesn't feel comfortable with a new group moving into the villages that aren't ninja. You must understand I have to keep the village's best interest in mind"

Lightning continued to look at the Hokage stoically. "Then you must understand we only have the Vongola's best interest in mind. Just as you don't want us stepping into your business, we would like the same courtesy"

"I'll be sure to do that."

As Lightning moved to exit the office she stopped, glancing over her shoulder at the female leader. "Anyone found trying to break into our compound, harassing our members, or trying to steal our secrets will be dealt with accordingly."

Tsunade look at her with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Is that a threat?"

Lightning returned her look with equal intensely. "It's a promise." Her piece said she closed the door behind her

Tsunade looked at the door, her face solemn. "I have to hand it to her; she has balls to come at me like that." Releasing a sigh she steeled her resolve.

"Anbu!"

Three Anbu appeared in front of Tsunade in a kneeling position. "Tsunade-sama!"

"I want all the shinobi that was in Vongola's HQ here to report and I want Anbu stationed around their perimeter under surveillance." She ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The three vanished.

Tsunade turned to the window that over looked the village. "I don't care that the Damiyo ordered to allow you here. I will not have any unknown group moving freely through my village without a leash."

* * *

><p>(Village)<p>

Lightning moved through the village with two members of her squad following behind her.

"Did everything go well Lightning-sama?" asked the member to her left.

"Yes, while it won't stop the shinobi from trying to spy on us. It has given us the right to dispose of them anyway we see fit." She said with a smirk on her lips.

The other shook his head. "Are shinobi so arrogant to underestimate us because we aren't one of them?"

"Yes, they have ruled for more than a century and have produced some of the world's strongest humans. It's understandable for them to undermine a small group that just started." Stated lightning.

She looked around the village, more specifically at the eyes watching them from the shadows. She raised her ring hand to grasp her necklace. "While they may have the edge in numbers and experience, all that will soon change as they will learn we aren't to be trifled with!"

The shinobi in the shadows eyes narrowed when they saw her ring begin to glow brightly.

* * *

><p>Tsunami and Team 8 appeared in a flash of yellow. The group quickly took notice of their location. Tsunami quickly caught a piece of chest armor that was thrown by Naruto.<p>

"Suit up, we're going to where all the slaves are." He said to them with finality in his voice. They noticed he was wearing his suit jacket with a expensive ebony colored cloak over his jacket. Seeing their lack of action he pointed to the armor that was lying on the ground. The group begin to put the armor on, some members were happy to find out that they could wear the armor over their clothing.

Kiba looked at the armor in suspicion. "How did you get these?"

Ignoring his question, Naruto moved to the stair with the other following behind them.

The group made their way through the ship with alarming ease. No one was seen from the roof to the deck of the ship. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship.

"Naruto-san, weren't there any guards here?" asked Tsunami in case they were walking into an ambush.

Naruto nodded. "Yes there were some, but I took care of them."

The group of ninja eyes widen, they knew from the symbols on the armor they were wearing that the group that was protecting the ship was the Black Blood mercenaries.

Every village was aware of their skills and power.

Naruto ignored the looks of awe and caution as he continued forward, stopping he addressed the group. "This ship is owned by Gato and currently carries some of the most powerful crime lords and even some Daimyos. Your goal is to get the Fire Daimyo's son off the ship along with the other hostages. There are life boats on this deck to use them to get the slaves off the ship. Tsunami, If you can, I want you to teleport everyone on the life boats back to land. If its to many for you to take then take the injured and sick. Shino, I want you to secure a escape route to the life boats. Kiba, I want you and your partner to help those who can't walk on their own and protect them. Kurenai, you will protect the Daimyo's son above all else. Hinata, I want you to watch my back; I want you to be on the look out for anything that we can't see. If any of you are confronted by any of the member from the Black Blood; kill them. If even one gets away from here with a look at any of our faces, we will have to be on a consistent guard from assassins until the end of our days."

"What will you be doing?" asked Kurenai, curious to what his part in the plan was to be.

"I will blend into the crowd to see if I can gain any useful information before I cover your escape and assassinate Gato, then sink this ship."

"Have you lost your mind?! Do you know who you are going to kill?! This could bring a shit storm on us and Konoha!" stated Kurenai in a serious tone while looking at Naruto like he lost his mind.

"Yes I do, thankfully I have evidence proving him of his illegal actions against Hi no Kuni and the Daimyo's family. The hostages are located behind the stage. This is what the Damiyo's son looks like for those who don't know." He said before pulling out a photo of a young boy with brown hair done in a prince like fashion and rich brown eyes.

"We're here." He stated as they stopped in front of two large expensive looking doors.

Everyone prepares themselves before Naruto nodded to them. He slicked his hair back, giving him a more regal appearance, before he slowly pushed open the door to the ship's entertainment area. Inside was filled with rich people in chairs that were turned to the stage. Slaves owners and their body guards were mingled throughout the crowd, all of them had a fan with a number on it.

On the center of the stage, a man in a pink suit with his hand grasping a young child. The child looked to be no older then 10, short black hair and brown eyes with dark bags under his eyes. The man on stage held and treated the boy like he was an item or pet. The sick part was to the crowd of people...he was.

Naruto gestured to the back stage with his head to the entrance to back stage. The team disappeared into the shadows while being careful to avoid and BB members.

Naruto moved looked through the crowd, taking in all the faces and locations of the BB's. He spotted his target, Gato, being guarded by BB members. He frowned when he couldn't tell if he had the item.

"Look what we have here! This little guy name is Inari Shio, 10 years old and grandson of the _great_ bridge builder Tazuna. We got this from Nami, thanks to Gato-sama. So let's start the bidding"

Naruto held back the feeling of disgust at these vermin that walks this planet. He blended into the crowd, not drawing attention to himself, and found a spot that gave him the most advantage when the team made for their escape.

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked a mature and alluring female voice to the right of him.

The owner of the voice was a woman that looked to in her late 20s or early 30's, long waist length sliver colored hair that was cut in a princess style, a stunning face with a rune like tattoo on her forehead, bewitching red wine eyes, and pale skin. She wore a very loose powder purple kimono that exposed a lot of cleavage and the upper pink areola of her breasts, the upper part of her kimono looked as if it was held up by her nipples, her beautiful long legs was seen through the slit of her kimono's side. A dark purple sash was the only thing that keeps her kimono together. She held a black lacy like fan in front of her face as she looked at Naruto.

"No, I just felt like moving closer to the stage to get a better look." He stated before looking towards the stage.

The woman to his right eyes narrowed. "That seat is already taken"

"That is a shame then for the one that was sitting here." Naruto didn't take his eyes of the stage.

The woman continued to look at him with narrowed eyes for a few more seconds before she smirked. " A man that takes what he want and cares little of the consequence. I must say you have some nerve talking to me that way, Merces Naruto."

Naruto turned to look at the woman. "You seem to quite calm despite knowing who I am, Mercury Witch Jean."

Naruto knew this woman, Jean or the Mercury Witch Jean, controlled a small village as well as her own slave market. She was a key player in anything illegal anywhere, slaves, drugs, blackmail, she dealt in it all. He even heard that she started getting involved with selling organs as well. On the outside she looked like a elfish beauty with long sliver hair, pale skin, large breast and curvy hips but underneath that skin was the mind of a monster. He had heard about her through rumors and almost believed she was a myth, she is never exposed and only deals with a tight circle of contacts. It was only luck that he gained information on her when interrogated one her men when he busted him for breaking and entering.

If there was anyone he ever wanted dead in the horrifying way possible it would be this woman.

"I know how you work and I know you're not here for me. No, you're after one of my fellow colleagues. I would guess it would be Gato, I heard that his people had attacked and stole from a ship that was owned by the Fire Daimyo. Am I right?" She asked while shooting him a seductive smirk.

"I must say you are well informed. Are you planning on helping your colleague?" He asked while neither denying nor agreeing with her.

"I could but I don't see how it would be beneficial to me. While I could hold it over him to force him into what I want, but he is also known for quite a lot of backstabbing." She said casually.

Naruto snorted. "Like your one to talk."

He noticed from the corner of his eye, a man walked up the the announcer with a brown haired child in his hand. Taking that as his signal he turned to speak to the woman beside him but found the seat empty. "You lucked out this time witch, but make no mistake, I will find you and I will end you!" He whispered, venom lacing his voice.

He could almost hear her mocking laughter as he made his way towards the stage.

* * *

><p>Entering the area where the slaves were held was surprisingly easy, no doubt thanks to the disguises. After finding the Daimyo's son, they quickly and silently assassinated all the Black Blood guards in the area. They released the people, while separating Ichika from the others. But everything went down from there.<p>

"Kurenai-sensei, we have trouble, someone is coming this way and their really powerful!"

Kurenai cursed before telling everyone to get back in the cages unless they wanted to found out.

Some people fought against going back into the cages but was quickly knocked out,

when a man entered the area everyone was back inside the cages while Team 8 stationed themselves where the previous guards were. The man didn't say anything, he just moved to Ichika's cell before taking him roughly by the arm and leading him out the room.

Kiba voiced what everyone was thinking at that moment

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>*start playing short change hero*<p>

"Ladies and gentleman do I have a treat for you. Here's our last item for tonight, the young prince of Hi no Kuni, Ichika Orimura!"

Ichika looked at the shouting crowd with a dull eyes. The whole experience was to much for him, he couldn't believe these monsters could be considered humans. His arm was dislocated to prevent him for fighting back, he was weak from being feed only just enough to stay alive, he watched as men had taken to raping their merchandise as soon as they bought them. He faith in humanity was near non-existent at this point

"100,000,000,000 going once!" shouted the announcer.

Ichika closed his eyes.

"Going twice!"

'_Nee-san!' _He thought as he didn't see the spot of blonde hair moving closer to the stage.

"Sol-_ahh!_" Screamed the announcer.

Ichika opened his eyes to the announcer being held by the neck. Naruto stood in front of Ichika with the announcers' neck in his right hand.

"Yo gaki." He said cheerfully.

_**Snap**_

The announcer went limp in his hands before he turned and threw the body at the closest incoming mercenary. He lifted Ichika up with his left hand who was too shocked to move. "Kurenai!"

The raven haired beauty materialized next to him. He put Ichika under her arm. "Get him out of here!"

"Shit shinobi!" The crowd of slave traders began to panic when they recognized the metal plated head band, but they erupted when they recognized Naruto "Fuck! Its the Sky Monster!"

"Seal the exits! Don't let them escape!" yelled Gato from behind his body guards. He quickly retreated into his emergency escape with his BB guards covering his escape. "I don't want any of those damn shinobi getting back to their leaders about me, fuck everyone else, just make sure those shinobi die!"

The people began to panic when they found out the doors were seal shut and there were no other escape route. The people begin to turn on each other before a shout was heard. "If we kill them we can get out of here!"

"Yeah! We outnumber them!"

Naruto felt the room begin to become filled with the energy of chakra and ki from the thugs, warriors and mercenaries. He dropped into a offensive stance, knowing it would have been foolish to charge into them with a simple tactic. That in mind his rings began to glow brightly as he waited for their attack. "Not enough room for my swords and not enough breathing room for _that_. Close range it is."

Just as the thugs begin release their attacks, a huge wave of energy filled the room.

"What the fuck?!"

Naruto blinked at the sudden the power. He knew with out a doubt it was anything good.

He knew he had to get rid of these scum if he wanted to give everyone enough time to escape and catch Gato.

His enemies weren't any better. Many of them were panicking, others were confused and a very small few were indifferent about it. The indifferent ones calmly drew their weapons for the up coming bloodbath.

A vicious grin appeared on his face as he quickly begin to gather energy over his wrists and ankles. Soon metal tekkou(1) covered his arms, covering his fist and stopped just below his elbows and covering the top of his feet and stopped below his knee. "This just got interesting!"

Some of thugs noticed his smile. "Its his fault!"

One of thugs charged with her sword drawn back, ready to lop off the blondes head. "Damn you!"

* * *

><p>(Omake)<p>

It was a sunny day at Konoha. Its been a few days since Vongola joined the village and taking the place of the shinobi police, a spot that was once held by the deceased uchiha clan. There had been a lot of fuss over vongola taking over the police force but it was stopped when the hokage herself announced it and stated it was ordered by the fire damiyo himself.

The shinobi had mixed feelings over the vongola taking over police force but knew there wasn't much they could do over it. The civilians as first suspicious but quickly warmed up by two things. First the vongola behaved more kinder then the uchiha clan, going out there way to help and maintaining a polite but respectful attitude to everyone, where the uchiha clan police acted mostly coldly towardsards civilians and made them feel as if they were insects in their presence. Secondly the Vongola welcomed civilians into the police force. Like the ninja academy, the vongola trained everyone that enter on everything they need to know about the vongola from fighting, politics and their goals to protect the weak. But unlike the ninja academy, anyone and everyone could join no matter the age or background. It was encouraged for adult to join and those that didn't make the cut in becoming a ninja. Needless to say the villagers quickly become to love the vongola.

"Stupid Vongola, who do they think they are?" said one ninja before he knocked back a shot of alcohol.

"i know! They think they can come in here and act like the own the place!" said another at the same table. The two ninjas were suspended for the day and sent home after getting into a fight with fighting with some vongola member while they were helping some villagers.

"i can't believe those ungrateful asshole reported us!"yelled the first man

"hey buddy, mind shutting the fuck up! Your annoying the customers!" said another voice from behind the bar. The owner of the voice was a tall man with blonde hair wear black dress pants, white button up shirt and a black vest. His eyes were cover with purple sun glass and he had a annoyed expression on his face wit a cigarette in his mouth .

"yeah, we can't even enjoy out drink with all your annoying racket" said a female

the woman stood at 5'4 with Sleek, shiny brown hair that came down to the small of her back, deep chocolate brown eyes, metallic bracelets on her arms, A belt diagonally crosses over her chest, holding up a tail of feathers behind her waist, tight knee length black shorts that showed off rear and a flimsy blue bra holding back a pair of DD sized breast that were nearly spilling out of her top with a belt on her lower body, and high-heeled shoes. A ring was as on her finger but couldn't been seen what was on it.

In front of her was a large bottles of sake near her.

"hey fuck you!, do you know we are? We're special jounin of Konoha, so you better respect us!"

"Yeah and we're not your buddy, pal!"

"you think I give two shit about who you are! This is my bar and I'm telling you to keep it down or your out of here! And i'm not your pal, friend!" said the blonde bartender

the woman shook her head"i really hate undignified guys. Beside haven't you two noticed this is a Vongola own bar. Hey Shiz-chan, I need a refill here"

"Damn it Cana, I told you not to call me that!" yelled the man Shiz-chan

both of the ninja at the table got up and moved to leave "fuck this place and fuck you and your stupid bimbo friend! I'll find a real bar, a Konoha bar!" said the first man

"yeah, this place isn't shit anyway! And his isn't your friend, guy!" said the second guy before he kicked over the table with their half eaten food and drinks then followed the first man out the bar.

What the two men didn't see as they left the bar was the woman named Cana shaking her head and the man called Shiz-chan crushing his cigarette before leaving the bar

"Cana, hold down the bar and don't drink everything while I'm gone!" yelled Shiz-chan as he left the bar after the two men

* * *

><p>the two men were laughing as they made their way to another nearby bar. They had their arm around each others shoulders as they tried not to bump into nearby villager.<p>

"HAHAHA Did you see the look on his face!" said the seconded man

"Yeah, that'll so them to respect their betters! HAHAHA!" said the first

"hey assholes! Get back here! You own me some money for messing up my bar and bad mouthing my friend!" yelled the pissed off blonde

the two men stopped from the sound before turning to see Shiz-chan making his way to their location. The two looked at each other for a second before they begun to laugh.

"HAHAHA who does this stupid shit think he is?" said the first

"HAHAHA yeah, does he really think he can order us around! Let me scare him off before we put a hurting on him" said the second

the man reached into his weapon pouch and drew a kunai out. Taking aim, he threw the kunai at the man, aiming to nick his face.

What they weren't expecting was for the blonde man to turn his head and catch the kunai in his mouth before turning his head back towards them. The two ninja paled when the blonde man face become even more pissed off before broke the kunai in pieces with his mouth. The look pissed looked his face seemed very familiar to the men.

Realizing this wasn't a weak civilian, the two men moved to escape. The two ninja begin to jump over villagers to lost the furious blonde. They begun to smile at knowing their were going to get away from the blonde. That thought was quickly smashed when a cart filled with cabbages flew through the sky and slammed into their backs and sending them into a wall.

Its took a few seconds to clear the debris away enough to see, but they soon paled and begin to shake in fear at what the saw.

Standing in front of them was the blonde with a nasty enrage expression on his face.

His glasses weren't on his face and he was cracking his knuckles. The noticed a ring with a sun symbol on his finger.

"I'm Shizuo, and I'm not your guy, Buddy!" he roared as he moved toward the downed ninja

Their scream were heard through the village.

Cana chuckles as she hers the screams

* * *

><p>CUT!<p>

sorry for the long wait. I actually wanted this out much sooner, but life happened, with my car getting totaled, getting laid off and job searching. Good news I will have more time to update until I get work. I hope everyone liked the omake, I was thinking of introducing Vongola members through them. If you would like for me to add someone from a anime, manga, or video game in to vongola let me know and what element of the sky and I will consider them.

**Rant**(ignore if you want):

I have been reading some stories and I have to ask is it so hard not to added the girls from leaf for a harem? I mean I read stories of how tenten get with naruto just because he uses weapons! Then another were ino join the pairing just because he she want in! No other reason! No connection! Another story always added Yugito and Fu into the pairing with very and I mean very weak excuse on giving them another chance or some other over use B.S. I read stories were hinata oks naruto for harem but pick girls from the rookie 12 just because! I not saying there anything wrong with it but come one people think outside the box! Naruto has meet lots of beatuiful women and you only limit yourselves to Sakura, hinata, tenten, and ino! I enjoy a harem that has Hinata, Samui, Anko, Mabui, Amaru, Shion, Kurotsuchi, Tsunade and Mei. But I won't always add them together in all my stories! I prefer to add the kick ass kunoichi (and before some of you rag on Hinata for not fitting the profile, don't forget she was the only one that got off her ass to help Naruto when he was fighting pein, no one else). I personally like harem stories but when it comes to the point there is more then 20 and you don't remember who's in it, you should stop. If you plan to have naruto with that many girls, just make him sleep around, not marry every last one!

Another thing what's the point of making naruto being badass around everyone but soon turns into a bitch just because a female gives him the stink eye or something along those lines? The best way to sum up his relationships in these stories are mistress and pet not lovers. I understand in a story naruto would want his girlfriend(s) happy but come on! Example; girlfriend doing things behind his back, then when he finds out and get angry, he's the bad guy not the girlfriend! Its always the women that know him and knows he won't mistreat his girlfriend but will take the girlfriend's side or jumps to conclusions and Naruto get the shit end of the stick, but when all is said and done, they say sorry or sleep with him and everything ok but if naruto if its get mad at the girl or girlfriend everyone treats him like he's the most evil person around and won't be forgiven until he does some extreme things to be forgiven!

Sorry but this has been bugging me lol

(1) Naruto's tekkou will be on my profile.

Stay Gold!

Gin


	5. Chapter 5

Author note!(this will be taken down)

hi everyone, i know its been a while, but i'm not dead or giving up my stories...well some of them. let me just say life has been difficult and leave at that. i decided i will continue my stories but some stories need to be rewritten **badly**!

I will be taking down some stories, those stories are:

**the humming shinobi **

**maelstrom of the moon from naruto to balthier**

**Rewrite** (Maybe)  
>fake smiles<p>

Honestly after looking back some of these stores made me realize how flat and typical they are. i mean you can find millions of stories like this and i hate that. So i will go back and change some things and i will be focusing only on two stories for now.

the stories:  
>heir to sora<p>

not a shinobi but a mage

for those who liked fake smiles, i will re-post it but some changes are need before i do so.

P.s. betas needed

until then

_**stay gold**_


End file.
